The confinement of garbage and the placement of garbage cans relative a residence are often regulated by municipalities. For instance, city codes may require garbage covers for garbage cans or even the isolation of the garbage cans themselves inside garages or sheds.
A garage or shed like trash shelter of a residence is generally located at a distance from the street running in front of the residence where trash is picked up by sanitation workers. A wagon is a typical vehicle used to haul garbage cans or trash bags from the garage or trash shed to the trash pickup site adjacent the street.